Understand
by Ma'at's Apprentice
Summary: It is funny, sometimes, the tricks the gods play on unsuspecting mortals. More often, though, they are cruel jokes; evoking heartbreak and tears. Yami Yuugi x Yuugi.


Ma'at's Apprentice: This is the (somewhat lame) companion (sequel) to the one-shot Magnet. It's really angsty, and somewhat depressing. I apologize for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Have fun.

* * *

"_What... what will we tell the others?"_

"_We won't tell them anything. If it truly concerns them, the gods will let them see for themselves."_

It is funny, sometimes, the tricks the gods play on unsuspecting mortals. More often, though, they are cruel jokes; evoking heartbreak and tears.

Sometimes, if the gods are feeling merciful, they will stitch up the damage they caused. If we're talking Mythology, perhaps Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of love, would be the one to heal the damage. Or Aphrodite; the Greek's version of Hathor.

Maybe all of these goddesses would help.

But in the end, it still leaves scars.

And the healing of these scars depends solely on the inflicted, whether they want to accept it or not.

Venus, Hathor, Aphrodite; three goddesses for one fickle emotion: Love.

But is there a goddess of friendship? Some say there is, while others disagree.

But either way, there are people wishing there was one. Maybe the gods could make their friends understand. Understand the undoable emotions that coursed through the veins, the souls, the very beings of two lovers.

Yami, hikari. Dark, light.

Two souls linked; two hearts joined.

Two beings misunderstood by the world.

Two lovers betrayed by those they once called friends.

A cry pierces the air. One of pain. But it is not just physical pain, it is also mental pain.

Another cry. A small figure is pinned up against a wall as a figure beats him senseless.

They don't understand. They could never understand. The victim cries again, yet through his tears, his screams of pain, he feels pity for this person.

This man who has obviously never been in love. Is that why his attacker was doing this? Amethyst eyes blink in pity, but they are closed quickly as the owner grits his teeth. Another punch in landed, and another bruise is added to the young man's rapidly growing collection.

It hurt. But the mental pain hurts even worse than the physical pain.

For the one that he had once called friend was the inflictor of this damage.

For the gods, in all their glory, had decided it was time for the others to find out. The two lovers had been pulled away from each other. They ones they once called friends being the cause of this.

Crimson and amethyst had been pulled apart.

But for how long?

The young man cannot hold back a scream of pain this time, and his cries out both mentally and vocally. Instantly, a bright light appears in the deserted alleyway, and another man steps forward; dark and foreboding. His anger is great; the shadows leap from his small, lithe figure like wild animals. They hunger for the soul, for the flesh of the fiend who dared to lay a hand on his Light. His Hikari. His Aibou.

His Yuugi.

Another scream pierces the air, this one coming from the attacker. He slumped forward to the ground, unconscious. The shadows recede, and the mysterious man rushes forward to catch the slumping figure of the amethyst eyed boy. His own crimson eyes are moist; was he too late?

"Yami..." A weak hand reaches up, brushing the taller's cheek. A weak smile, followed by the closing of eyes. The crimson-eyed man sighs in relief as he leans down to place a light, yet loving kiss on the lips of the man he holds in his arms. Not dead, only sleeping.

Sleeping, like the unconscious figure that lies not two meters away.

Strange, isn't it... how old friends can be lost in one moment. How one secret can destroy such tight bonds.

Yet it did. And yet, they had been replaced by people the two lovers had least expected.

People who could understand.

Maybe that was all they ever wanted.

* * *

End depressing drabble. Again, I am sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking as I wrote this. Actually, I had written this a couple of weeks ago, and I started thinking about how... fickle the world can be. How unfair. No, I wasn't depressed, I was merely mulling.

And thus this fic was born. I may write another one; maybe a nicer one (I hope).

I'm sorry if you didn't like this, but I hope you did. I believe I shall write one last one like this, then... I don't know.

Until then,

-M.A.


End file.
